Because
by mag721
Summary: "Are you jealous?" he asks. "No," she says too quickly. He smiles, because seriously? Does she really think that she can keep that tinge of jealous that's lacing her voice away from his eagle ears? A/A one-shot


**AN: So, I am in love with _Covert Affairs_. Sorry for those of you that have me on alert who are expecting a _Glee _story! This plot bunny hit me, and I had to run with it. This is my first _CA _fic, and I'm looking forward to delving into it more. I don't know if I've got their voices right b/c well, we've only seen a few episodes, but I hope I've done enough justice. Please let me know!**

**I love Auggie and Annie's friendship, and I definitely ship its _potential_. I am okay with nothing happening right now; that's why this fic is set a year in the future. :o) Anyway, I don't own anything! Please read and review! :o)**

_**

* * *

Because**_

"And so, without further ado, allow me to introduce the director of the CIA, Mr. Leon Panetta!"

As the room fills with applause, Joan Campbell shakes Director Panetta's hand graciously before taking her seat in the front row.

Annie Walker sits nervously in the seventh row, legs bouncing up and down at a furious rate. She's been with the Agency for a year now, and Joan still has the power to make her anxious at the slightest word. She has no idea why her boss wants to see her after this important seminar, but it's filling her brain with all kinds of horrible scenarios. She hasn't hooked up with any new trainees, hasn't screwed up any simple brush passes lately, and hasn't been late for work in eight months. What could Joan possibly want to see her about?

Suddenly, she feels a calming hand rest on her knee, and she looks over to find her best friend, Auggie, with a slight smile playing on his lips. It's a simple touch, and she already feels infinitely better. He always has that effect on her. It is one of the many things she loves about him.

He's been sitting there listening to Director Panetta talk about new policies and protocols, but he can't help but be distracted by Annie's nervous state (even more so than he normally is by her presence). They've been friends for a year ever since she was brought in early from the farm. Over her subtle grapefruit-scented perfume and their shared love of Mingus, for Auggie, it was crush at first sight (yes, even the blind guy can make a joke). They've worked together closely over the last year, and it's safe to say they know each other like the backs of their hands.

"You wanna calm down there, Killer?" he leans over and smoothly whispers in her ear. "You know I love those kitten heels, but they are gonna drill holes in the ground if you aren't careful."

"I'm sorry," Annie whispers back "I'm just trying not to freak out. Joan wants to see me in her office after this stupid meeting."

"Ah, I see," Auggie quips, smirking. Annie rolls her eyes at him, even though she knows he can't see her. But he can feel the tension rolling off her in waves. "Hey, no use worrying right now," he reasons quietly.

"I know. I know," she groans.

She resists the urge to wearily lay her head on Auggie's shoulder. It's not an abnormal occurrence for the two of them, but now is neither the time nor the place. But still, it's a warm, loving shoulder, and she really wants to feel his closeness right now.

As if he could sense her hesitations, Auggie casually slings his arm on the back of her chair and drapes his hand lazily on her shoulder. To the innocent onlooker, it's a casual touch. But, Annie knows the genuine care and concern he has for her. That's why she appreciates him so.

Auggie hears her sigh gently, and he squeezes her shoulder once more. He breathes in deeply to smell the aroma of her citrus body wash (a nice complement to that grapefruit perfume). She's always smells the same; he likes that that is one constant in his life. That fact alone causes him to fall for her a little more.

Director Panetta and the other speakers drone on, but finally, the meeting is over and Auggie and Annie get up to stretch their stiff muscles.

"I'll meet you for lunch," Annie quickly calls over her shoulder before Auggie has a chance to say a word.

She decides to stop by her desk and straighten a few things, just in case, you know, she gets fired for some strange reason and she has to pack up anyway. By the time she makes it to Joan's office, Auggie is standing there waiting too. Regarding him with surprise, she stalks up to him and taps her foot. She knows he knows she's there because the smirk on his face grows into a full-fledged smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be in here too?" she hisses.

"Would that have calmed you down any?" he counters easily.

"No, probably not," she admits. "But maybe!"

Auggie laughs heartily at her admission and holds out his hand for Annie to take. Telling herself to breathe normally, she laces her fingers with his, causing him to squeeze. He wonders briefly if she can feel the electric spark between them as he does. (She can.)

"Everything is going to be fine," he reassures her, gently dropping her hand to grasp the door handle.

"Thank you," she whispers just as Joan greets them.

Turns out, Joan doesn't want to punish either of them for anything at all. She actually praises their work on the most recent mission.

"I know you've only been working here a year, Annie, but I see big and bright things in your future here at the DPD," Joan says brightly. "Auggie is continually singing your praises."

Annie swings her gaze over to see Auggie's face flush with embarrassment. She smiles too out of sheer gratefulness.

"As always, Auggie," Joan continues, placing her tiny hand on his shoulder, "great work keeping our agents safe. Well done."

With that, she lovingly pats Auggie's shoulder and gives him a fond smile before turning back to Annie. "That will be all, you two."

Annie judges the smile on Auggie's face and the glance that Joan spares back at the two agents, and she just snaps. A surge of jealousy races through her like she's never known before. A rush of instances hits Annie in the face as she recalls other moments like this—a gentle touch on the arm, the warmth in Joan's voice when she speaks to him, lingering glances.

"She likes you," Annie blurts out, all the while wondering why there's a growing pit in her stomach at this realization.

Auggie does a double-take but quickly schools his features. "So?" he asks curiously.

"Auggie, Joan _likes _you. She totally has the hots for you. A woman knows these things," she explains. "I can tell."

"Oh you can?" he shoots back, clearly amused by her assessment.

"Yes," she answers definitively. _Because I like you_, she wants to scream, but she's too frightened by the admission herself.

There is something about the way she says that Joan likes him that Auggie doesn't quite understand. At first she says it to tease him, but then it's almost like she says it begrudgingly. He hopes it's because she's feeling some of the same things that he feels. He wonders just how far he can push her on this.

He loops her arm in his as he guides them to the break room for lunch.

"Are you jealous?" he teases, gently nudging her with his shoulder, all the while looking straight ahead.

"No!" she cries, cursing herself for answering so quickly. He's not supposed to know she actually might be jealous. "No, I'm not jealous at all," she answers coolly.

He smiles, because seriously? Does she really think that she can keep that tinge of jealous that's lacing her voice away from his eagle ears? He's so attuned to her that it almost makes him laugh that she thinks she can put one by him.

"Well, it doesn't matter," he shrugs, pulling his food out of the fridge. It's so great putting Braille on takeout boxes; no one even attempts to open it up and see what's inside.

"Why not? Is it because she just got a divorce?" Annie asks as she leans on the counter, pulling out silverware.

"No," he answers simply.

It's not that she doesn't like his answer; she is just curious as to why he wouldn't want Joan's attention. She's gorgeous, and she's newly single. Annie's first thought is that maybe it has something to do with her (which causes her insides to tingle), but she quickly pushes it aside and focuses back on Auggie.

"Is it because she's our boss?" she tries from another angle.

"No," Auggie states, ever the patient one.

"Well, is it because you haven't been in a serious relationship in awhile?" Annie presses.

"No," he sighs. "Really, why is this such a big deal to you?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious, that's all," Annie whines.

Auggie quirks an eyebrow in her direction. "You want to know why?" he asks.

She nods meekly before she realizes he can't see her. "Yes," she states affirmatively.

Auggie takes a deep breath to prepare himself; he's wanted to do this for awhile now. He takes a step closer, effectively boxing Annie in between his body and the counter. He makes a note of her shallow breathing and wonders if he's not so far off the mark after all. Reaching up, Auggie gingerly brushes away the tendril of hair he knows always falls in her face, and as he does, he allows the pads of his fingertips to trace the cheekbone and jaw of this beautiful woman in front of him. He tries not to look too much into the fact that he feels a warm blush blooming on her cheeks. He uses both hands to capture her face as he leans in close. Their breaths mingle—hers a minty fresh mixed with those butter rum lifesavers she likes, his a spicy cinnamon.

"Because, Annie," he sighs, "she's not you."

She lets out this sound between a gasp and a sigh, and he seizes the opportunity to close the distance between their mouths. It's hesitant and sweet as their tongues dance in a battle for dominance. There is pent up frustration and passion with the right amount of lust, and when they're both left gasping for breath, Auggie feels Annie's smile grow wide.

"That was a good answer," she breathes as she loops her arms around his neck to pull him into another searing kiss.

* * *

**AN2: So, is it just me or is there some romantic tension on Joan's part toward Auggie? Maybe I'm looking too much into things...lol! Anyway, reading and reviewing=love! Thank you!  
**


End file.
